Hard to Believe
by Petite Moineau
Summary: Alice and Hatter have been seeing each other for a few months. Their arguing keeps them from moving on. But when Hatter is stuck in Alice's world, they find themselves in a difficult situation. . .complete with surprise visits from Wonderlanders :D
1. Chapter 1

Alice pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped a robe around herself. She was getting ready for a date with Hatter-err-David. Well it was David when others were around and Hatter when they were alone. And they would be alone tonight because her mother was out of town for work. Alice was nervous for this date because she knew one of two things could happen. Perhaps even both. She and Hatter had been seeing each other for a several months now and neither had said those notorious three words. Also they had not yet. . .Alice blushed just thinking about it. She pushed it away from her mind and resumed getting ready. She brushed her teeth and put make-up on.

It was hard, sometimes, with Hatter. They argued a lot and the fact the both belonged to different worlds was hindering. It hadn't been this hard with Jack, but Alice didn't want Jack anymore. She wanted Hatter. Alice was afraid that he didn't know that and that it was one of the reasons they were having such a hard time. But both were determined to make it work even if the other didn't know it. But secretly Alice wondered at their future. Perhaps it was to early to be thinking about that, but didn't need thinking? If one day they decided they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, how would they? Which would give up their home to be with the other? _Too early_, Alice forced herself to think, _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it_. Alice slipped into a blouse and skirt and then did her hair.

When Hatter visited her he brought news of Wonderland. Jack had easily slid into power as King and most had accepted him. Most. However there were still those that lingered on the old regime. Jack had ordered all tea be destroyed but a black market had sprung up for those who still clung to the old corruption. But the tea couldn't last forever because production of it had been, of course, halted. Jack wasn't worried overmuch about it. Still he had sent teams of detectives breaking up the market anywhere they could. Caterpillar's Hospital of Dreams was overflowing with patients and Jack had ordered that it be expanded. As for Charlie, Jack had given him the task of training suits, and those who desired it, to be knights. He also declared the site of the old kingdom a Wonderland monument and charged Charlie with setting up a preservation plan. Jack had broken off his engagement with the Duchess but both remained in a tentative relationship. His mother, Jack had imprisoned. Many had expected him to execute her but Jack wanted to show his kingdom that he wasn't like his mother. Imprisonment for life seemed a harsh enough punishment. Indeed, she had to endure the shame of her failure as well the loathing of her former subjects. At least most of them. Jack knew there were sympathizers to his mothers cause, if you could call it that, but he didn't think them capable of striking back or organizing. After all, most of them were tea junkies, their whole existence bent on consuming the ever-dwindling supply of tea. But a couple weeks ago Hatter had brought Alice troubling news. The Queen had escaped. None knew how she accomplished it, but when the wardens had come to check on her, she had disappeared. Now the threat of an underground opposition was all too real. Jack had turned his black market detectives on sniffing out the Queen and her followers. So far he'd had no luck but no one could hide forever.

Hatter was on edge, she knew. All they had worked for could be destroyed if they didn't find anything soon. Wonderland had only just begun the clean-up of the corruption of the Queen's rule, no one wanted to see their progress destroyed. Hatter himself had become one of Jack's detectives and worked closely with the new King on finding the Queen. Hatter's early resentment of Jack had faded and been replaced with respect. For that Alice was glad.

The buss of her doorbell shook Alice from her thoughts and she rushed to let Hatter in. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey Alice," he greeted her with his quirky smile. "You look beautiful." He winked at her and she laughed her thanks. "Ooh, smells delicious. What're we havin?"


	2. Chapter 2

They talked mostly about Wonderland's current situation more than anything else because Alice had little new in her life in her world. Just her work as a martial arts instructor and school and both were hardly worth mentioning in her opinion. But still Hatter inquired after her and she told him all there was to tell and then both fell silent. He sighed.

"Alice. . ." he began after minutes of silence, "We've got to talk about-"

"I know, Hatter," She interrupted him and fiddled with her fork.

"Look, we've both been avoiding it and this whole thing in Wonderland started and I've been distracted lately but. . ." he paused for a second. "I just want you to know that you are the most important thing in both worlds to me." Alice smiled wanly and didn't look at him. There we go again, not quite saying it, always dancing around the actual words.

"I know," she repeated but softly this time.

"So why haven't you said it?" He asked.

"Why haven't you?" She countered.

"I was waiting for you," he shrugged.

"Well I was waiting for _you_." Alice looked at him expectantly. Hatter sighed and stood, turning away from her. He ran a hand over his face and then turned back to her.

"We've been dancing around this for weeks. I thought it was obvious how I feel about you," he looked at her for an answer.

"I. . .I just need you hear you say it," Alice sighed. "So that I know in my head that you do."

"I feel like I always have to prove myself to you," he waved his hand at her. Alice stood and walked closer to him.

"And I always feel like I'm on the defensive," she shot back at him.

"Look," he rested his hand on her wrist, "We could argue till time stands still. Why don't I just go back and. . ." he thought about when he was free next, "we'll talk over lunch tomorrow."

"What you're going? Just like that?" Alice frowned. "But. . .I. . ." she didn't want him to leave with things like this. "I mean, you haven't even finished your dinner."

"No I really should go, come to think of it," Hatter looked away from her.

"Why?" Her brow knit in confusion.

"Yeah, I've got work I have to finish up back home and. . ." he trailed off and looked at her as she stood next to him. Hatter stared at her for a moment, his expression soft. Then, he leaned down slightly and kissed her. She wrapped her arms about his neck and trailed her hands down his head. He broke the kiss briefly. "Alice," he breathed, "I l-" His sentence was broken off with a moan and his eyelids fluttered strobe-like. Beneath them Alice could see his eyes rolling back into his head. Color drained from his face and he collapsed.

"Hatter!" She exclaimed, trying to catch him but really only slowed his dissent. "Hatter! Hatter!" She ran her hand on his face which was moist with sweat. He fought to keep his eyes on her but they fluttered quicker and quicker until they remained shut. And then he went limp in her arms. Alice fought back fearful tears. "Hatter."

Alice eventually managed to drag him to her room and place him on her bed. She did everything she could to care for him but she didn't know for the life of her what ailed him. She sat for hours by his side, wiping the beads of sweat from his face and dripping liquid into his mouth. But other than that she knew not what to do for him. After hours had passed and the sun was close to rising, Hatter woke.

"Alice?" He called his voice was thin and pain filled. Alice was immediately at his side, gripping his hand her face hopeful.

"I'm right here," she answered. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I-I didn't think that I. . .that this would happen," He replied gravely.

"What? What's going on? Why did you collapse?" She questioned him.

"Okay," he breathed heavily, but not erratically, "When the Queen sent her suits through the looking-glass as raiding parties to hunt oysters, once in a great while a suit would become ill after too many trips. The frequent jumps wear down on them. It's a sort of weakness or intolerance and it's extremely rare. I think a total of four suits ever came down with it." Alice could tell by his rasping voice that speaking was hard for him.

"And you have this intolerance?" Alice asked although she knew the answer. He nodded.. "Terminal?" She ventured. Hatter nodded again, but slower this time. Alice let out the breath she was holding in despair.

"But only if I go through the looking glass again," he added hastily. And she sighed in relief.

"Can it be treated?" Alice asked with hope.

"Only in Wonderland, your world's medicine wouldn't work on me." Hatter said, his voice thinning as he spoke. Alice knew she had little time before he slipped unconscious again.

"Then I'll go there and bring you back a doctor," she said and the determination in her voice told him she couldn't be dissuaded. He smiled slightly at her and she leaned forward to kiss his forehead. His eyes slowly closed again. Alice crawled onto the bed and curled up next to Hatter. A tear fell down her cheek before she slowly, and against her will, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The buzzing of her doorbell awakened Alice the next morning. She hadn't slept much last night, but it would have to do. She looked over at Hatter and nearly exclaimed in surprise and dismay. His skin was sallow and spotted with bruise-like discoloring. Last night he had tossed and turned but now he was still. "No. . ." She whispered, afraid that she was loosing him. The doorbell buzzed again and Alice quickly got up to answer it.

The Duchess stood before Alice's open door. Needless to say, Alice was surprised at the woman's appearance in her world. As everyone else from Wonderland, the Duchess looked much more streamlined and more subtle in this world. Her hair was more golden and curly and half of it was pulled back from her face. Her skin was still pale, but not as porcelain as it had been. She wore a simple midnight blue dress and silver kitten-heel sandals.

"Alice," She greeted, her eyes hinted with worry. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Of course," Alice remembered herself then and beckoned the woman in. "What brings you here?" _Thank heavens she's here, _Alice thought, _now she can be the one to bring a doctor back and I can stay by his side._

"Jack sent me, to look for Hatter. He was worried about him because they had an important appointment this morning and Hatter didn't show up." The Duchess replied. She looked Alice up and down and noted her disheveled appearance. The corners of her lips curled in amusement and she quirked an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should tell the King that Hatter is. . .otherwise engaged."

Alice's eyes widened in alarm and her cheeks flushed.

"No, no. It's nothing like that," She said quickly. "Hatter's sick." The Duchess' mirth faded quickly from her face.

"Sick?" She asked.

"Yes, with the looking-glass illness." Alice replied. The Duchess' eyes closed in sympathy and she exhaled lightly.

"Where is he?" The Duchess inquired.

"This way," Alice said and lead the woman to her room. When she saw him, the Duchess gasped and turned away. She had seen what the looking-glass illness did to people but this wasn't it. She had never seen or heard of anything like this.

"Alice. . ." The Duchess began softly, not knowing how to break it to the girl. "This is not what you thought it was. I have seen the illness and Hatter shows no signs of it. This is something else entirely, something that I am not familiar with."

"What. . .?" Alice asked as all her fears rushed back. The Duchess appeared deep in thought for a moment. She then moved to the bed and put a hand on Hatter's shoulder. Alice's lips twitched slightly in annoyance but she knew it was petty so she kept quiet.

"Hatter," the Duchess called to him, attempting to wake him. "Hatter." She was met with no response. She looked back at Alice for help and Alice moved to take her place on the bed.

"Hatter. . ." she whispered and stroked his face lightly. "Hatter," she called to him again and brushed her lips against his softly. "Hatter." His eyes fluttered open. He licked his dry and cracked lips. "Hatter the Duchess is here," Alice told him. He raised his eyes to her.

"Tell the King I'm sorry I didn't keep his appointment," Hatter said, knowing the reason she was here.

"He'll understand," the Duchess said, sitting at the foot of the bed. "Hatter you don't have want you think you have." She informed him. He nodded, knowing this too.

"I realized that last night," his voice faltered in pain. "The looking-glass is poisoned." Both women looked at him in surprise. He went on to explain. "The resistance once tried to poison the looking-glass. It was one of their first moves against the Queen however it was quickly discovered before anyone was affected. And after that we couldn't try; she guarded it so heavily."

"But then why did you tell me it was something else last night?" Alice asked.

"Because I thought it was the looking-glass illness," he replied. Alice cast a glance at the Duchess.

"Does she have it?" Alice asked. The Duchess' face paled in fear.

"Not likely, it takes many jumps for someone to become infected," Hatter's strength was waning quicker than before. "It's slow acting, but once your infected it becomes virulent."

"Then it looks as if the Queen has made her first move against her son," The Duchess said her brow furrowed in concern and thought. Hatter was nodding off.

"Hatter! Hatter, look at me," Alice urged him. "We're going to get you help, alright?"

"Don't. . .don't go through the looking-glass Alice," he pleaded her.

"I love you Hatter!" She cried to him as his eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp again. Alice hoped he heard her. The Duchess looked away and then rose sharply, her face determined. Alice looked up at her. "You're not going back are you?" She wasn't exactly friends with the woman but she bore her no ill will and she wouldn't wish Hatter's condition on anyone.

"I have to tell Jack," she replied.

"But what if-" Alice started but the Duchess cut her off abruptly.

"You heard Hatter, two jumps are hardly enough to cause infection." The Duchess reasoned.

"It's still risky," Alice argued.

"Would you rather go then? While I stay behind to tend to Hatter?" The Duchess turned sharply to face Alice, her face expectant.

"Well. . ." Alice began but she couldn't find words.

"I thought not. My place is beside Jack, and yours beside Hatter's," She told Alice.

"You will send help then?" Alice asked. The Duchess nodded.

"There are many who care about him in Wonderland. No one is going to let him die," she assured the girl. Alice nodded to reassure herself.

"What do you think can be done to alleviate pain and discomfort until a doctor comes through?" Alice asked the Duchess. The woman cast a look back at Hatter, considering.

"Let him rest, but try to get him to eat. Keep up his strength as best you can," she shrugged helplessly. "I am no doctor, but that's the best advice I can give you. I will be sure we find a former resistance member with knowledge about this disease to assist the doctor in a treatment. Perhaps there is even a cure for this. . .illness." The Duchess turned her eyes back on Alice and nodded her farewell. And with that she was gone.

Alice was left alone, sitting by an unresponsive Hatter. She tried coaxing him into wakefulness but was unsuccessful. She sighed and turned on her TV to watch. She flipped through the channels, searching for something decent to watch. Alice in Wonderland was playing on the Disney channel. Alice watched the old cartoon with an interest that hadn't been there before. She laughed, not because of the movie's whimsy, but because she knew first hand what Wonderland was really like. Was it just coincidence that both girls to fall from this world into Wonderland were both Alice? She found it hard to contemplate otherwise.

Hatter moaned in his sleep and Alice cast her eyes back at him, hopeful that he was waking. But he wasn't. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his skin. She got up from where he was sitting and sat next to him, putting her hand to his brow. He was burning up. She berated herself for not being more watchful and opened up his shirt to cool him down. What she saw there made her cry out dismay. A few scars were scattered on his chest and stomach, and Alice was no doctor but she could tell they were burn scars. _Where did he get these?_ She wondered to herself. Hatter didn't talk much about his past, but judging from the scars, Alice could tell it was not pleasant. She let her fingers caress one softly.

"What happened to you, Hatter?" Alice whispered. She sighed and went to go get cold towels to cool Hatter's fever. Once she had wiped him down, Alice slipped into an exhausted slumber.

***

_Alice stood in the great library, with Hatter beside her and Dodo before her. Dodo was threatening them with a gun. He would get the ring at any cost. But Alice would protect the ring at any cost. Then something happened she didn't expect. Dodo shot Hatter. Her fight-or-flight instinct took over and Alice ran. An act she later regretted but nothing could been done about it now. Hadn't this happened before? Dodo ran down the hall after her and Hatter followed. He stumbled and caught up with Dodo. They struggled and Hatter yelled at her to press the blue button. She couldn't leave him, Dodo would kill him. She rushed and knocked Dodo down and then helped Hatter back to the train-car-elevator-thing. She knew it would be alright, he was wearing body armor. Still, she ripped his shirt apart all the same. His chest was bare, there was no body armor. Blood leaked from the hole in his chest._

_ "No," she said and quickly pressed her hands to the bullet wound to stem the blood flow. Hatter's hand flew to grip her arm. His face was pallid. He opened his mouth to speak and blood poured from it._

_ "Alice," he managed to gurgle through the blood. Then his grip slackened and his body went limp._

_ "No!" She screamed._

"Alice?" Hatter's voice woke her. "Alice?"

"Hm? Yes, I'm awake," she shook the sleep from her and hastened to his side.

"You were screaming," he told her, his clammy hand on her arm.

"Bad dreams," she dismissed it. He shot her a questioning glance. "It doesn't matter, they're only dreams." He stared at her, as if he could discern her dreams from just studying her face. Alice decided to change the subject. She placed a few fingers lightly on one of his scars. Hatter shifted uncomfortably under her touch.

"That tickles," he mumbled, not looking at her.

"How did you get these?" She asked him. He avoided her glance and didn't reply. "Hatter," she prompted a little more sternly.

"I got them when we were taken prisoner after your visit to the Hospital of Dreams," he replied finally, still avoiding meeting her eyes. Alice's face changed to horror. She remembered him having a some cuts and bruises but she had thought they'd just roughed him up a bit.

"They tortured you?" Alice asked. They had been in the Queen's castle for hours!

"For information about the resistance," Hatter said. Alice bit back tears.

"I-I didn't know," she stammered and looked away, ashamed. It was all her fault. Her eyes overflowed down her cheeks.

"Hey," he said to get her to look back at him. She hesitated and then lifted her eyes to his face again. "It's ok," he smiled. Alice couldn't help but smile back. His was contagious.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked.

"What was the point? It's in the past." He said.

"But you _never_ talk about your past," she sighed and handed him water to drink. He took a long drought and then handed the glass back to her

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he assured her.

"Hatter. . ." she sighed again but he was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alice stood in the great library, with Hatter beside her and Dodo before her. Dodo was threatening them with a gun. He would get the ring at any cost. But Alice would protect the ring at any cost. Then something happened she didn't expect. Dodo shot Hatter. Her fight-or-flight instinct took over and Alice ran. An act she later regretted but nothing could been done about it now. Hadn't this happened before? Dodo ran down the hall after her and Hatter followed. He stumbled and caught up with Dodo. They struggled and Hatter yelled at her to press the blue button. She couldn't leave him, Dodo would kill him. She rushed and knocked Dodo down and then helped Hatter back to the train-car-elevator-thing. She knew it would be alright, he was wearing body armor. Still, she ripped his shirt apart all the same. His chest was bare, there was no body armor. Blood leaked from the hole in his chest._

_ "No," she said and quickly pressed her hands to the bullet wound to stem the blood flow. Hatter's hand flew to grip her arm. His face was pallid. He opened his mouth to speak and blood poured from it._

_ "Alice," he managed to gurgle through the blood. Then his grip slackened and his body went limp._

_ "No!" She screamed._

"Alice?" Hatter's voice woke her. "Alice?"

"Hm? Yes, I'm awake," she shook the sleep from her and hastened to his side.

"You were screaming," he told her, his clammy hand on her arm.

"Bad dreams," she dismissed it. He shot her a questioning glance. "It doesn't matter, they're only dreams." He stared at her, as if he could discern her dreams from just studying her face. Alice decided to change the subject. She placed a few fingers lightly on one of his scars. Hatter shifted uncomfortably under her touch.

"That tickles," he mumbled, not looking at her.

"How did you get these?" She asked him. He avoided her glance and didn't reply. "Hatter," she prompted a little more sternly.

"I got them when we were taken prisoner after your visit to the Hospital of Dreams," he replied finally, still avoiding meeting her eyes. Alice's face changed to horror. She remembered him having a some cuts and bruises but she had thought they'd just roughed him up a bit.

"They tortured you?" Alice asked. They had been in the Queen's castle for hours!

"For information about the resistance," Hatter said. Alice bit back tears.

"I-I didn't know," she stammered and looked away, ashamed. It was all her fault. Her eyes overflowed down her cheeks.

"Hey," he said to get her to look back at him. She hesitated and then lifted her eyes to his face again. "It's ok," he smiled. Alice couldn't help but smile back. His was contagious.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked.

"What was the point? It's in the past." He said.

"But you _never_ talk about your past," she sighed and handed him water to drink. He took a long drought and then handed the glass back to her

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he assured her.

"Hatter. . ." she sighed again but he was already asleep.

***

It was evening before Alice's door buzzed. She knew it was doctor from Wonderland but she was in for yet another shock when she opened up the door.

Before her stood a girl who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. She wore simple dark-wash, low-rise, skinny jeans and a grass green long-sleeved shirt. The shirt looked small on her for it exposed about an inch of midriff and the sleeves didn't exactly reach her wrists. She wore a black baseball cap that had a smiley face on it. This smiley face was different from the classic one though. Its smile was curved in a smirk and had a cocked eyebrow. The girl herself had freckled skin, chestnut hair, and brown eyes that reminded Alice so much of. . .

"Are you Alice?" The girl asked tentatively because Alice just stared at her incredulously.

"Yes," Alice said and shook herself from her shock. "And you are. . .?"

"Miranda, King Jack sent me to treat-" The girl broke off suddenly and she seemed to be wrestling with emotions Alice couldn't name, "-to treat Hatter." Miranda finished.

"Oh well, come in," Alice beckoned the girl on in. Alice wondered why they would send such a young girl to treat Hatter. _Am I going mad, or does she very much resemble. . ._Alice cut off her own thoughts. "Um, he's this way," Alice showed Miranda to her room.

"I've heard a lot about you, Alice," Miranda said with a sort-of smirk as she walked. Again, the girl reminded Alice of. . . "You made quite a splash in Wonderland."

"Yeah. . .well," Alice said, unsure of how to respond. As it turns out she didn't have to, they were entering Alice's room. The girl's brow furrowed and her eyes seemed to be welling up at the sight of Hatter, his chest bare and littered with scars and the odd purple lacerations. Miranda dropped the case Alice now realized she was carrying.

"Do you-" Alice began to ask but the girl cut her off with a rapid reply.

"He's my brother," Miranda said not taking her eyes off Hatter.

"Brother. . ." Alice voiced. "Hatter never mentioned a sister."

"I imagine he never mentioned a lot of things," Miranda said and looked up at Alice. Her expression was almost apologetic. She took off her hat and picked up her case again. Miranda went and sat next to her brother with a professional briskness. She opened her case which was full of many medical instruments and pulled out a rubber tube. She rolled up Hatter's sleeve and tied the tube above his elbow. Miranda then deftly extracted a small vial of Hatter's blood.

"For testing," the young doctor explained. Then she reached inside the case again and pulled out a syringe filled with a deep purple liquid. She quickly injected Hatter with the substance. "That should do it," the girl said and deposited everything back in her case and closed it up.

"He's cured then?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yes, he should recover in a day or so," Miranda nodded and then started to head for the door.

"Oh you don't have to go right away do you?" She stopped the girl. There was so much she wanted to ask her.

"Well, no. . ." Miranda trailed off.

"Please, I would like to talk with you a while," Alice smiled. "See, Hatter's met my family and I just thought it was time I met his." The girl sighed. Alice motioned for her to sit down. "Tell me about yourself and. . .and how you two grew up."

"It's-it's been a long time since Hatter and I have seen each other," The girl began after a long time. "It had been just us two for a while and we were pretty close. Hatter was ever the rebellious child even when their were no parents left to rebel at. He was gone for long periods of time, and when he came back he offered no explanation," Miranda chuckled at the memories. "I used admire his impetuousness."

"Used to?" Alice questioned the paste tense.

"He would always bring me back some presents from his extended trips," Miranda carried on, ignoring Alice's question. "I on the other hand was the studious one. Never missed a day of school, got straight A's, and the like. I even skipped a couple grades and went straight to college at age thirteen. By then Hatter had become the proud owner of a tea shop and he came home less often. I studied to become a doctor and showed such potential that word of my success spread to the resistance. Caterpillar approached me and recruited me to work in his Hospital of Dreams, I've been there ever since." She finished. Alice could tell that the girl was a little bitter at Hatter for abandoning her.

"And did you work on the poison?" Alice inquired.

"No, but I worked closely with those who did. It was not a creation of mine but I fully understand it," She answered.

"And did Hatter know you joined the resistance?" Alice could tell by the slightly guilty look on Miranda's face that the answer was no.

"I never told him," she replied he head bent. Alice frowned and then the girl spoke up quickly to defend herself. "He was never around! He never told me what he was up to, where he was, nothing!"

"You said you admired his independence," Alice pointed out.

"Yeah used to," She clarified and crossed her arms about her chest. "Half of my decision to join the resistance was to get back at my brother. I wanted him to know what it felt like to wonder. And after I 'disappeared' he didn't even look for me. Probably gave me up for dead right away." The girl looked away, angry tears welling up.

"He deserves to know you're alive. The danger of the old kingdom is long gone and so is the need for resistance secrecy." Alice reasoned with the girl. She felt obligated to try and patch things up between the two. Maybe it was because they were each other's only family and Alice would give anything to have her family back. Miranda bit her lip and looked at Hatter.

"He always seemed so untouchable, you know? Like nothing could ever hurt him. . ." The girl mused as she studied him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Alice told her. They were both silent for a moment, regarding Hatter. "There's something I've always wanted to know," Alice spoke at last.

"Oh?" Miranda perked up.

"What's with Hatter's right hand?" Alice's landed on the arm once described as a sledgehammer. Miranda merely shrugged.

"Wonderlanders are different from you oysters – I mean people from this world. He was born with a strong right arm, I was born with an exceptionally quick mind." She explained. "Things like that don't usually manifest until late adolescence though. Take me, I didn't get smart enough to skip grades until I was thirteen. Hatter didn't really show signs of a killer right hook until he was caught getting into a fight."

"Yeah but when I was in Wonderland someone once hinted that it wasn't flesh and blood." Alice told her. The girl's eyes flickered to her brother's arm for a moment and then back to Alice.

"I wouldn't know," She said after a moment. "You'll have to ask Hatter that yourself." Alice exhaled audibly. Miranda stood up and gathered up her case. "Now I really have to be going," she said turning to leave. Alice jumped up.

"Wait I thought you were going to wait till Hatter woke up," Alice said catching the girl's arm.

"I have to report back to the King, if I don't go back now, he'll believe I got stuck here somehow." She protested.

"But what about-" Alice began but Miranda cut her off.

"You can tell Hatter I'm alive. When he comes back he can come see me if he wants to." Miranda said and freed her arm from Alice's hand and started for the door.

"Miranda," Alice called after the girl but she was already out the door. "Great. Hatter's mad crazy and his sister is mad angry," she mumbled to herself. She trudged back to her room and sat down in a chair. She cast a look a Hatter and already his skin was clearing up of the odd bruise-like splotches. His fever seemed to be broken as well. Alice let out a sigh of relief. Everything would be alright.


End file.
